March of Sacrifices
March of Sacrifices is a group dungeon that appears in . It can be found at the large statue in Greenshade near Serpent's Grotto. Hircine's realm, known as the Hunting Grounds, is a world locked in a perpetual contest between predator and prey. Filled with wild creatures both fantastic and mundane in addition to monstrous lycanthropes, it is a mystical wilderness as beautiful as it is dangerous. Father to all of Tamriel's lycanthropes, the souls of those who accept Hircine's “blessing" spend eternity stalking the Hunting Grounds. However, on occasion, the Daedric Prince hosts a Great Hunt, giving mortals a rare opportunity to enter the March of Sacrifices and stalk a powerful creature of his choosing. In this case, it is the Great Indrik called Tarcyr. While the hunt is dangerous, the rewards for success more than match the risks, as Hircine promises a boon to any who bring him the Indrik's heart. Sublocations *The Wispwood Quests The Great Hunt Notable items *''A Boon for the Tribe'' *''An Unusual Hare'' *''Concerning Balorgh'' *''Letter to Balorgh'' *''The Hungry Cat's Curse'' *''The Huntsman Prince'' – Near Hanu, close to the entrance *''The Glory of the Hunt'' Rewards include collectibles such as a Trophy and Bust for completing the dungeon on both Normal and Veteran mode, the Bestial personality for those who completed the March of Sacrifices at its hardest difficulty, and a Werewolf Behemoth Sigil memento, earned by completing “The Great Indrik Hunt" Achievement. In addition to the above collectibles, March of Sacrifices also contains three new and deadly gear sets. These include Hanu's Compassion light set that gives players and anybody they resurrect a powerful buff, helping them both get back into the fight. Finally, should players complete March of Sacrifices on Veteran difficulty, they will earn the Balorgh monster mask. When coupled with its shoulders, this set buffs weapon damage each time players trigger their Ultimate ability, opening up enemies for some burst damage. The book The Huntsman Prince may also be found next to Hanu, near the beginning of the dungeon. Characters *Hanu (quest giver) *Dreyen Gilvani *Foral *Gaedil *Hunder *Lorhiel *Harik Bearfang *Hircine *Maveld Bearfang *Ronela Giroux ;Hostile *Dagrund the Bulky *Balorgh Creatures ;Normal *Bear *Bloodscent Archer *Bloodscent Assassin *Bloodscent Butcher *Bloodscent Guardian *Moon Hunter Brawler *Moon Hunter Caster *Autumn Lurcher *Budding Lurcher *Frost Lurcher *Sea Lurcher *Saplings of Seasons *Dire Wolf *Sea Lurcher *Strangler *Wispmother ;Bosses *Wyress Rangifer, Wyress Strigidae, Wyress Ursus *Aghaedh of the Solstice *Tarcyr *Balorgh **Bearfang Hunters **Shade of Balorgh Within Hircine's realm, players will encounter many beasts roaming the wilderness, as well as other teams competing in the event, and they can be just as dangerous as any of the Hunting Ground's native creatures. In addition to the area's beasts and competitors, five challenging bosses guard the paths of the March of Sacrifices, including wild witches, spriggans, and more. One of the bosses players must face is the target of the hunt: the Great Indrik, Tarcyr. Of all the fellow hunters participating in the event, none are more dangerous than Balorgh. An Orc werewolf champion of Vykosa (from Moon Hunter Keep), Balorgh will do anything to win Hircine's favor, and as the dungeon's final boss, he must be confronted if players are to claim victory. Appearances * ru:Путь Жертвоприношений Category:Online: Group Dungeons Category:Online: Greenshade Locations Category:Online: Realms